fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All New Fairly OddParents!
" " is a series made by WikiaIvan1997, with some help from certain users, like Charmander33, Zionbishop91802 and Commander M3. The series include new wishes, new characters, new locations and more. This fan fiction series was created as a response to the negative reception of the newer Fairly OddParents episodes. It's designed to return to the show's original roots by restraining usage of characters like Mr. Turner and Crocker in favor of some characters that don't get enough attention by giving them more important roles (such as Anti-Cosmo, Ms. Doombringer, etc.), bringing back plot points that weren't mentioned since the earlier episodes (like Trixie's tomboy nature and Veronica's secret crush on Timmy), throwing out dumb plotlines, toning down the mean spirit and fixing continuity problems. The fanfic also has it's own series of shorts and a spin-off: "The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan", focusing on Sally Amber and Stan, and a sequel: "The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation", taking place 20 years later, focusing on the children of Timmy, Ivan. A.J. and others. The length of an episode is about the same as a regular Fairly OddParents episode, and during special episodes, they can be double length. Sometimes, a special would have to be divided into 2 or more parts. The show is basically slightly darker & edgier version of the original cartoon, and it's rated TV-Y7, with some episodes rated TV-PG. Most of the original Fairly OddParents episodes are referenced in this series in one way or another. Much like Adventure Time, The All New Fairly OddParents! also features various mini-series. The episodes marked in bold are double-length episodes. The ones marked in italic are non-canon and the ones marked in both bold and italic are special episodes. NOTE: All crossover episodes will only feature characters from the original Fairly OddParents show. Characters Main Characters * Timmy Turner * Ivan Prestonovich * Chloe Carmichael * Timantha Turner * Cosmo Cosma * Wanda Fairywinkle * Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma * Astronov Solarview * Neptunia Windypool * Sunny Windypool-Solarview Major Characters * Daran Turner * Nataliya Turner * Hadwin Prestonovich * Xenia Prestonovich * Chester McBadbat * Anthony "A.J." James * Trixie Tang * Tootie * Veronica Star * Charlotte Johnson * Jorgen Von Strangle * Tooth Fairy * Cupid * Binky Abdul * Most of the fairies from Fairy World * Mark Chang * Chet Ubetcha * Sheldon Dinkleberg * Miriam Dinkleberg * Geraldine Waxelplax Minor Characters * Elmer Boyle * Sanjay Patel * Kevin Crocker * Tad * Chad * Molly * Dwight * Flappy Bob * Flappy Bob's parents * Nana Boom Boom * Britney Britney * Remy Buxaplenty * Edward Buxaplenty * Susan Buxaplenty * Chip Skylark * Candy Skylark * Missy * Dolores-Day Crocker * The Mayor of Dimmsdale * Chompy the Goat * Ivette Ubetcha * Adam Williams * Chief Marmel * Larry Callahan * Sheila Callahan * Clark Carmichael * Connie Carmichael * Johnathan Tang * Tiffany Tang * Bucky McBadbat * April McBadbat * Anthony James Sr * Martha James * Nicky * John * Doidle * Amisha Patel * Liane Star * Matt Star * Scott Boyle * Megan Boyle * Joe Johnson * Viola Johnson * Mama Cosma * Big Daddy * King Gripullon * Queen Jipjorrulac * Juandissimo Magnifico * Blonda Fairywinkle * Dr. Rip Studwell * Wallet * Crimson Chin * Catman * Golden Locks * Doug Dimmadome * Diane Dimmadome * Dale Dimmadome * Mr. Bickles * Sammy Sweetsparkle * Goldie Goldenglow * Paul Goldenglow * Karina Goldenglow * Ms. Powers * Super Kids * Brianna Bailey * Tommy Turner * Tammy Turner * Marty Mulligan * Mitzie Mulligan * David Mulligan * Gregory Prestonovich * Jessica Prestonovich * Otto Buxaplenty * David James * Celia James * Sally Amber * Stan * Swap * Katty * Fifi * Girlfriend * Turbo Thunder * Mr. Dinglefitz * Mrs. Dinglefitz * Betty * Schnozmo Cosma * King Furshed and Queen Avacadustrecholum * Black Quickster * Erika Wallace * Robert Birkenbake * Rose Cherry * Kimmy Turnbaum * Happy Peppy Betty and Gary * Grampa Vlad * Grandma Gladys * Papa Solarview * Madame Windypool Villains * Denzel Crocker * Vicky * Foop * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Anti-Neptunia * Anti-Astronov * Anti-Sunny * Anti-Blonda * Anti-Juandissimo * Anti-Goldie * Dr. Bender * Wendell * Sparky * Anti-Sparky * Francis Callahan * Irina * Head Pixie * Sanderson * Lauren Ledergerber * Dark Laser * Princess Mandie * Mark Brown * Ms. Doombringer * The Body of Evil * Skip Sparkypants * The Turnbaums * Hugh J. Magnate Jr. * Norm the Genie * Imaginary Gary * The Pumpkinator * The Sphinx * Super Bike * Super Toilet * Lord Chaos * B.I.L.L.Y. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 See Also *Promos Trivia *Since some of the voice actors didn't return, some characters ended up with new voice actors: **Adult Timmy Turner - Drake Bell **Sparky - Seth MacFarlane (best known as the voice of Peter, Stewie and Brian Griffin from Family Guy, alongside Stan Smith and Roger from American Dad) Category:Fan Fictions Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Shows